Turquoise
by zoe.xo.LiFE
Summary: The Dance. Turquoise dresses. Slow songs. Sexual tension. It’s all what they’ve wanted for all those days, right? [Troyella] [Oneshot]


**A/N:** So… Yeah. I decided to get off my lazy ass and write something. GASP! I felt badly silently criticizing people while I have yet to write something…good. Anyways, on with the story :) Oh. As for the music on my mini "Suggested Music" Play list, well, you can decide whether or not they fit with the story. I personally think they are very Troyella – ish songs that somewhat relate. And one very lucky one may make a surprise appearance in my story. ;)

**Title:** Turquoise

**Pairing: **Troyella.

**Suggested Music:**Fair – Remy Zero; Run – Snow Patrol; Last Way Out of Here – Paloalto. All very Troyella/chill songs

**Summary: **Troyella The Dance. Turquoise dresses. Slow songs. Sexual tension. It's all what they've wanted for all those days, right?

**Disclaimer:** If only…

**Warnings:** Fluff…Overly described settings yes, my English teacher says this is my one fault as a writer…among other things and a wee bit of Puppy Love. Oh. And this is my gulp first FanFic…

**Rating:** T language, the F – Bomb is dropped at least one time

* * *

_February 27th, 2006 4:13 p.m._

Gabriella Montez, age seventeen, stared into the dressing room mirror with wide eyes. Well, she felt like she was seventeen, she even considered herself seventeen. But no, that clock still had yet to turn to 11:59 p.m. on the coming February 29th. Gabriella Montez was one of the few unlucky people in the world that had her birthday on the oddest day of the year. Actually, the oddest day every _four_ years. Technically, Gabriella was only five and a quarter years old, or at least, she would be, according to the amount of birthdays she's had. But doctors assured her frantic mother on that faithful day in 1990 that Gabriella would grow up like every other little girl in the world, and no, she wouldn't end up being a five and a quarter year old trapped in a seventeen year old's body. 

But no, Gabriella was not thinking about her humorous birthday, on the contrary, she thought about the yards of silk that draped over her body at that instant. Taylor had demanded that they both engage in a mega – shopping escapade to find the perfect dresses for The Dance. Wasn't it sad that sophomores did not even get a formal prom? All they got was – a dance. One that barely even had a legitimate theme, or title, The Dance, being its looming name ever since its origin in 1960. The theme, you ask? Leaping. As in, a leap year. To make Gabriella's birth date even more pronounced, East High School had decided to hold a dance on the Friday it fell on. '_Joy,'_ Gabriella thought when she first saw the overly glittered sign on one of the giant bulletin boards in the massive red and white hallway. 

Gabriella self – consciously pulled at the turquoise silk that hung just above her knees. She had to admit, it was a beautiful dress, and it did look gorgeous on her. It was an all turquoise, all silk, halter cut dress that had a pleated well – fitting bodice and a free falling skirt. It immediately caught her eye in the Sale rack at Betsey Johnson. She at first had no idea whatsoever why Taylor, the self – proclaimed Nerdette, had brought her to the hot pink store in the first place. When asked, Taylor was soon to reply that Sharpay had suggested this store to find the perfect dress for The Dance. Gabriella could admit that she was reluctant to go in at first, but, once Taylor dragged her in, she discovered that it wasn't _that_ bad after all. Although she wasn't exactly one for the hot orange and black lace baby doll dress, but many others had caught her eye. 

The turquoise on the dress clashed perfectly with her Filipino skin, and her small waist was accentuated by the wrap style of the halter. She peeked one eye out of the pink velvet curtains of the dressing room and looked down the hallway. The brunette spotted Taylor checking herself out in a mirror. She had on a cream colored tube – dress that fell right at her knees. The back was laced dramatically with a hot pink satin ribbon, which was tied off in a big, Mini Mouse style bow. 

Gabriella was never one to be stealth, and her loud yelp was heard by all of Albuquerque when her hair got stuck on a clothes rack. Taylor spun around and gawked at her best friend. 

"Oh…My…God…Gabriella! You look ah – mazing! Oh, are you o.k.?" Taylor's rapid reply went in one of Gabriella's ears, and out the other. 

"Taylor! That dress is so pretty on you!" Gabriella exclaimed, forgetting about the bit of hair that got yanked out only seconds prior. 

"Really, thank you. But I think _you_ win the Perfect Dress Award! Yours looks absolutely stunning on you. I mean, you look hot. Not that you weren't all ready hot before…" Gabriella blushed slightly at Taylor's comment. "Now, let's go buy these amazing dresses and go to the funnest dance of our lives! I mean… Most fun. Duh. I've been hanging around Sharpay _way_ too much."

_February 29th, 2006. 5:43 p.m._

Hair in the patented Tubbie Twist, nails painted with a French manicure, and clothed in a hot pink Juicy Tracksuit (a Congratulations! gift from Sharpay,) Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were all at the Montez's house for the Pre – Dance Preparation Party, or, as Taylor often called it, the P-DPP. They were all dressed alike, as planned, and they all were laughing at Sharpay's lip – synching to nSync's "Digital Digital Get Down." She stood on Gabriella's queen – sized canopy bed, and she used her eyelash curler as a microphone. Her wonderfully spastic movements shook the bed, and she struggled to keep her balance. Unavoidably, she slipped on the satin bed spread, and fell back onto her but; laughing her ass off in one lime green pile.

"Oh my God! Sharpay, are you o.k?" Kelsi exclaimed good naturedly, while the two other girls fought a fit of silent laughter. Tears were streaming from their eyes, and they were both doubled over and hanging onto _anything_ to keep from falling too.

"Yes, Kelsi, I'm fine…Thanks for asking. Taylor, Gabriella…Do you have something to ask?" Sharpay asked, and dramatically heaved herself up from the bed.

"Are you o.k. Sharpay?" Taylor and Gabriella said, feigning giggles.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Thank you Gabriella and Taylor." She said exaggerating their names. "Anyways, Gabriella, what's with the 90s music? Isn't it 2006? I mean, it was like, twenty years ago."

_February 29th, 2006. 6:30 p.m._

After giving Sharpay a greatly needed math lesson, Gabriella and the rest of the girls decided to get into their respective dresses. Kelsi and Sharpay gasped in surprise when they saw Gabriella's stunning, and bold dress. After about seven minutes of, "Oh. My. Fucking. God. Gabriella!?" the girls started their make up and shoe fetching. The latter, of course, taking up more than twenty – five minutes.

The girls' dates came at 6:30. The time they had agreed on. Being the clueless boys they were, they got there expecting to just pick up the girls, and leave. But of course not; that's not how it worked. Kelsi was first downstairs, at 6:39. Jason held out his hand, expecting her to grab it and for them to walk out the door and get into the Hummer Limo that they had rented. But no, Kelsi was no more than four steps downstairs before she exclaimed,

"Oh. My. God! I don't have my camera!" She turned mid – step and hurried back into Gabriella's bedroom.

It was 6:58 by the time _all_ of the girls had gone down _all_ the steps and stayed down there long enough to greet their dates. Kelsi to Jason, Taylor to Chad, Sharpay to Zeke, and Gabriella to… No one. Yup, she was waiting for Troy to ask her to the dance, for him to say "Gabriella, will you do me the honor of going to The Dance with me?" or, "Bri, there's this thing…I know, it's on your birthday, and you probably all ready have a date, but I was hoping if you wanted to go with me. To this thing." But no, it had occurred to Gabriella that her Fairytale was not that of a Prince Charming. If she had one, that is. She was beginning to doubt that too.

On the bright side though, Troy didn't ask _anyone_ to The Dance. And Chad had convinced her that Troy had been kicking himself for the past week; saying how he could've asked Gabriella during free period, or during their many rehearsals, or at 12:45, when Gabriella _always_ went into the Science Laboratory to check on her Rube Goldberg Project, to make sure that no one had touched it. This had automatically made Gabriella feel more confident, and she decided that if he didn't ask her out tonight, _she_ would ask him.

_February 29th, 2006. 9:53 p.m._

The Dance had been going along smoothly enough. That is, until Gabriella spotted a certain Tracy Chapman strutting over to Troy, who was sitting on one of the gym's bleachers sulking. Tracy sat down in Troy's lap, he must've jumped three feet into the air when this had happened. This sent Tracy into a fit of horribly fake giggles, and she flirtatiously wrapped on arm around his neck and looked into his cerulean eyes.

"So Troy, are you all alone tonight?" She laughed, "Without Gabriella Montez?"

"Uhm. Yes, no. Well kind of." Troy stuttered. He really didn't want to be around Tracy Chapman. If you thought Sharpay was the Ice Queen…Well, let's just say. Tracy could freeze Hell over if she put her mind to it.

"So, you wouldn't mind dancing with me this next song, would you? I'm sure it'll be a magnificent song." She said whimsically. Something was up. And Troy's Spidy – Sense was tingling. But, he ignored it and made a move to get up.

"Oh, so is that a yes Troy? Great, let's go!" Tracy said hurriedly, and pulled Troy up with her and sauntered off to the dance floor. Seconds later, the opening chords of a _very_ familiar song rung through the gym.

_Living in my ownworld. _   
_Didn't understand._   
_That anything could happen.   
When you take a chance…_

Tracy wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and smiled deviously, "See, I told you it was a good song!" But Troy had already started to try to pry himself out of her firm grip.

"Uh. I should get going, I think Chad just called my name…" Troy trailed off.

Gabriella, who was standing almost twenty feet away from the awkward couple couldn't see Troy's thrashing. She could've sworn she saw him smile and say. "This, song. Oh, this song is horrible…" Gabriella felt searing hot tears prick the back of her eyes, threatening to fall. Once she found the big glowing exit sign, those tears had started to fall. Troy and Tracy were standing right by the exit, the only way to get out was to barge right by them. _'The world is full of surprises,'_ Gabriella thought.

Sucking up her hurt, she stormed past Troy and Tracy and started her long hike up to the roof.

_February 29th, 2006. 10:11 p.m._

"Bri…Gabriella, are you up here?" Gabriella's answer came as a sob, and Troy quickened his pace around the corner.

"Bri…what's wrong?" He asked cluelessly.

"Troy," Gabriella started, suppressing all but one little sob. "Troy, that song. It's sacred. How could you do that?" Troy knew exactly what she meant, that song _is_ sacred.

"Bri, it's not what you think. I think… Tracy dragged me out onto the floor; I _really_ didn't want to dance with her. I swear. I wish it was _you_ I was dancing with." Troy didn't even register the words until they were well out of his mouth.

"What?" Gabriella gaped at Troy stupidly.

Feeling bold, Troy took a step forward, and decided to clarify what he meant.

"I mean," another step, "I've really wanted to do something," another step. "For a long while." Troy was now way into Gabriella's hypothetical "bubble." This made Gabriella's breath catch in her throat.

Troy wrapped one arm around Gabriella's waist, and with his free hand, cupped her face in it. He leaned down, and gently placed one solid and complete kiss on her lips. He planned on it just being a short peck – type kiss, to see her reaction. But when the half – way expected slap didn't come, nor a bemused Gabriella pulling away abruptly, he deepened the kiss. Gabriella's tongue slid across Troy's lips, and he immediately opened his mouth to her. The couple stood, connected at the mouth for minutes, ignoring the fact that they'd soon be turning blue due to the oxygen deficiency.

_February 29th, 2006. 11:56 p.m._

"O.k. sophomores! This is the last song, and it's a slow one, so make it last!" The Disc Jockey flipped a record and placed it on the turntable. The loud intro to the song immediately captivated the students, who grabbed their dates and headed onto the dance floor.

_Running faster through the trees_   
_Feeling nothing underneath_

_Your eyes are opened wide__Let it come in_   
_Looking for the laughter show_   
_Is it out there anymore?_   
_Your head is lifting up to see how far to run_

Troy and Gabriella stealthily rushed into the gym, hoping that none of their annoying friends would ask them questions about their appearance and lack of being at the dance for the past hour. Troy and Gabriella _really_ didn't want to explain the now forming red mark on Troy's neck, or the kink in Gabriella's hair suddenly appeared.

"This is my one of my favorite songs…" Gabriella said quietly, and turned to Troy. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pulled her close to him. She returned the favor, and wrapped her arms around his neck, relaxed her head into his shoulder, and inhaled his warm and inviting scent.

_And you're feeling who you are_   
_And you don't care who it is_   
_How do you feel?_   
_And you're barely wonderful_   
_And you don't care if it hurts_   
_How do you feel?_   
_It's the last way out of here_

"Have I said how stunning you look tonight Bri? Oh," Troy said, his voice reverberating through Gabriella, "And happy birthday." He said into her ear. His lips just grazing the knob of her ear. Shivers ran down Gabriella's spine, and she immediately pulled him closer to her. 

_February 29th, 2006. 11:59 p.m._

Gabriella Montez got her fairytale ending. And it _did_ have a Prince Charming.

**A/N:** Blech. I think I just wrote the kind of Fanfics that I don't like reading…Eh. What ever. Should I keep writing? Or keep my day job. Tell me in a nice, shiney, review please :)


End file.
